gurps_eastern_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
GEM/Quests and Goals
Rumors The Red Kings Tomb Local maimed adventurer will sell a map to the Red Kings Tomb for $600 - he needs to get a lift home, having one leg. Research on the Red King's Tomb confirms that the Red King *is* a local legend; about a thousand years ago, well before the empire made it out here at all, he was a bandit lord who basically preyed on trade routes and set himself up to control this entire area. He got rich, died, and the rumor was that he was buried with his riches in a tomb filled with traps because he wanted to take it all with him. Various adventurers have claimed to find the tomb over the centuries, but nobody's ever confirmed that it was the ACTUAL Red King's tomb they found, and nobody's ever come back with the Red King's powerful magical bow. Research success also nets you the useful information that the Red King's wife was a powerful necromancer and that she designed most of the traps in his tomb after his death. We are going to clean up the Brigands in Triska Forest (below) to secure a lift from Zyn's contact for this guy, to get the map for free. Smugglers in the Ollazac Fens Lights in the swamp have been seen, rumors say they are spirits, or smugglers King Louie - the halfling who heads the local Thieves' Guild - confirms that the strange lights *are* a smuggling ring, is willing to front you guys $700 each if you'll go into the fens and root them out. He'll even give you a map that'll get you to the area they're operating out of, but he wants a cut of whatever treasure the smugglers have stockpiled - a $5600 cut. Brigands in the Trisca Forest There's a bunch of brigands in the Trisca Forest picking off merchants. They have preyed on one of Zyn's contacts profits, preventing him from leaving town. Even a failure on Research is enough to confirm that the rumor about bandits is *true*; unfortunately, the post offering a reward is just for 'the head of the bandit chief who has been operating out of the Trisca Forest' without further details. Troubled Artist Sorle Sorle, the artist from the Zombie Horde Inn, is fleeing from a mysterious Duke from the West. He's trying to hire a bodyguard, but has no money. Current Quest: We are going to get the brigands out of Trisca Forest for the bounty on the head of the bandit chief. Once the brigands are subdued, we should be able to negotiate safe passage for the maimed adventurer who has the map of the Red Kings Tomb, for free. A merchant friend of Zyn (a Contact) is losing a lot of money due to the brigands, and would be very happy to take our ex-adventurer all the way West if we fix this for him. Previous Quest: * Save the Artist from being persecuted by "The Duke". Current Goal: * Don't get eaten by zombie hordes. * Make it through the abandoned temple a) alive and b) with money. Other Goals: * Find out where the zombie hordes came from. Are they connected with "The Duke"? * Find out how much are we being paid for all this! Completed Goals: * Find out who the Duke anyways? ("Some Western Duke") What kind of mess did we get ourselves into?